The Son of Sourwolf
by Raven and Phoenix
Summary: This story is about what would happen if Derek had a son with Paige when they were 15. I do not change much except a bit of the timeline to make the character work. The new timeline is explained in the first chapter. I do not own anything other than my OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Wolf Moon**

A/N: In order for this story to make sense there are some things that are going to be changed about the timeline. So the story is based off of the son of Derek Hale. In order to stick close to the TV series I am changing the timeline. Eli Hale, the son, was convinced in February and born October 10th 1995. His parents are Derek and Paige. Derek has him when he is fifteen. Paige still dies the same way that she does in the TV. series. The Hale fire does not happen until three years later when Derek is 18. Then Derek, Laura, and Eli move to New York. They do not come back to Beacon Hills for thirteen years. This puts Eli at 16 years old, the same age as the Scott and Stiles. Although I have changed the timeline a bit, the story will still follow the TV series. Also I will be starting the story when the boys are at school.

I do not own Teen Wolf.

 **Beacon Hills School.**

A boy that looked to be about 16 was sitting in the car with his dad outside of his new school Beacon Hills High.

"Do you have everything that you need for your first day Eli?" A man that looked a bit pale, but had a face that girls would throw themselves at.

The boy now known as Eli scoffed "Yes dad, you asked me five times before we go here."

"Okay well then have a good day, and remember no matter what do not lose control."

"Okay dad I got it, and I have not lost control in five years."

"I know, now get out of my car or you will be late."

"Yeah whatever. Love you dad."

"Love you too."

With that Eli steps out of the car with his backpack, and his father drives out of the spot. He made his way to the front door of the school melding into the crowd. When he is close to the door he sees two boys. One that has shaggy black hair, and the other has a buzzed head, but has the most beautiful brown eyes that Eli has ever seen.

Eli does not make big deal about the two boys, and just enters the school.

Thankfully there is a map that shows him where the main office is. He approaches the front desk, and the receptionist greets him.

"Hi my name is Eli Hale. I am new to the school. I just wanted to pick up my schedule."

"Yes Eli Hale. Let me just print out your schedule. Here is your locker number and complimentary lock." She hands him a sheet of paper and a lock. "For now you can wait on the bench with Ms. Argent over there." Eli physically tenses for a second before regaining composure. He walks over the bench and sits down. The brunette Argent is having a conversation with her mom that he had similarly to his father earlier.

"Yes Mom I have everything that I need except a pen. Please tell me that I did not forget a pen in my first day of school." She suddenly looks at Eli begging him if he had a pen. Eli shrugs and digs through his pockets for one, but comes up empty handed. He shakes his head in apology, and the girl just nods. "Okay mom I have to go. Yes I love you too." She turns back to Eli. "Hi my name is Allison Argent." She puts out her hand.

"Eli Hale, so did you just move here?"

"Yeah my family came from San Francisco. What about you?"

"Yeah my family was originally from her, but we moved to New York for a while, and now we are back."

It looked like she wanted to say more but a man came up to us. "Hello I am the principle of Beacon Hills High. Now Allison since you and Eli are both new you have similar schedules and your lockers are next to each other." They both nod. "Now if you guys would follow me I will direct you to your first class."

All three of them walk down the halls, before they stop outside a door that said English 10. Well that is convenient. The principle ushered the two new students into the class. "Class we have two new students this year. This is Allison Argent-" the principle says gesturing to Allison. "-And this is Eli Hale." The name caused some murmurs amongst the seated students.

The teacher tells them to sit down. Eli sees the two boys from outside sitting a seat apart. Allison sits behind the shaggy head kid, who immediately turns around and hands her a pen. Eli narrows his eye at this action. Eli decides to sit next to the brown-eyed kid from earlier. The boy turns to face Eli. Eli gives him a fifty-watt smile similar to his dad's. The bot just sputters and turns around. The lesson continues.

An hour later the class ends. Eli leaves the room, but notices that they boy with the brown eyes left his notebook. He grabs it and heads to find his locker. He sees that Allison has found hers. He stops next to her and greets her. She waves back. Eli opens his locker and deposits several books. Suddenly a girl with strawberry blond hair approaches her. Eli tunes them out until the girl addresses him directly.

"Hi my name is Lydia Martin. I just have to say that I love your jacket." She said.

"Thanks my dad is really into leather jackets, so he only buys from the best, and by the way your Jimmy Choos make you look so fierce." Eli says nonchalantly.

Lydia looks down in shock. She did not think that guys could tell shoes apart unless they are gay. She looked up with a knowing smirk and Eli winked at her.

"You guys are totally my new best friends." Then a guy came up to Lydia, and they started to have a full-blown make out session. Then Eli's wolf hearing kicked in.

" _Can someone tell me how the new girl and guy who have been here all of five minutes, are already in Lydia's clique?"_

" _Because they are hot"_ said the brown eyed boy. This made Eli smile. They not continued, " _and beautiful people herd together."_ Eli tunes into the conversation again.

"So there is a party at my house this weekend and you are both invited." Lydia says while inspecting her nails.

Eli nods his confirmation that he is going. Allison however is more reluctant.

"A party on Friday?" The guy that was kissing Lydia says.

"I can't Friday is family night. Thanks for the invitation though."

"Are you sure? Everyone is going to the party after the game." The guy says.

"Game? Like football?" Eli questions.

"Football is a joke here. The sport is lacrosse. We won the state championships last year." They guy says.

"All because of our team captain!" Lydia interjects before she squeezes the guy's midsection.

"We have tryouts right now if you want to watch." The guy continues. "Actually we are in need of some good players can you play?" The guy says to Eli.

"I have dabbled with lacrosse before. I like to think that I am decent."

"Great see you then. Jackson Whittemore by the way." Jackson holds out his hand.

"Eli Hale" Eli shakes it.

"Well let's go." Lydia rushes.

"One second. I will catch up." The group nods and walks away. Eli turns around and heads towards the brown-eyed boy and the shaggy head boy. When he stands in front of them, he says "Hi"

The brown-eyed boy turns around quickly to see if there is somebody behind him. Not seeing anyone he turns around. "W-w-who me?" He replies nervously.

"Yeah you my name is Eli Hale."

The shaggy head kid says, "Scott McCall"

The brown-eyed boy says, "Stiles Stilinski."

Eli nods. "Stiles. I like that name." Stiles blushes. "Anyway I just wanted to give you this." Eli gets Stiles's notebook out of his bag and hands it to the owner. "You left it in English class." Eli then walks away with a small swing in his step.

The boys look at each other as if to say 'did that really happen.' Stiles looks at his notebook noticing something wrong with it. He opens the book to see "857-347-9042 (random number) - Eli Hale call me sometime."

"Oh my god." Stiles says.

"What" asks Scott. Stiles shows Scott the message. "Well looks like someone has an admirer. You should go for it." Stiles blushed and shrugged. It was a known fact between the two that Stiles was not completely straight. No one else knows.

Stiles grabs his phone types in the number and texts 'hi'. Two seconds later 'Hi ;)' appears on his phone. He smiles and puts his phone away.

"Come on we have lacrosse try out now. Time to hit the locker room." Stiles said.

The two boys made it to the locker room in a minutes time. They quickly changed into their gear. They made it on the field. Scott was hyping himself up. "Stiles I'm going to make first line this year."

"But if you play, I won't have anyone to talk to on the bench! Are you really gonna do that to your best friend?"

"Oh I think that you'll find a way to compensate Stiles." Stiles and Scott turned around to see Eli with the lacrosse gear.

"Hey Eli. You joining the team?" Scott asked.

"Yeah my family was really into sports when we used to life here. My dad was a star player on the basketball team. Actually basketball is how he met my mother. Ah but that is a story for another time." He winked at Stiles and walked away leaving a sputtering teenager behind.

"Alright everybody gather around. I see some new faces, so I will introduce myself. My name is Mr. Finstock, but just call me coach. I teach economics and coach lacrosse. Okay now McCall in goal now. Everybody else line up."

"But Coach, I never played." Scott said.

"I know scoring some shots will boost the morale around here. It's a first day back thing." Scott grabs his stick and stands in goal. The rest of the players line up to shoot. Eli is 12th in line with Stiles 3 behind him. The first guy lines up a shot and shoots. The ball soars through the air and right into Scott's helmet. He is disoriented a bit. The rest of the players laugh at him.

"McCall try not to catch the ball with your face," yelled Coach.

Scott refocused. The next person in line went to shoot. It seemed like Scott had all of the time in the world to catch the ball. He scooped the ball into his net. Shock emanated off of the face of the player.

"Yeah that is my friend! That is my friend!" Stiles shouted. The process continues as Scott continues to catch the balls. Eli narrows his eyes at this. He was about to go next when Jackson pushed to the front. Jackson rears his stick back and catapults it as fast as he can towards the net. Jackson's aim must have been off because it veers to the left, but Scott still catches it. Jackson gasps in wonder. Eli prepares his shot. He backs it up with a little bit of werewolf strength and sends the ball soaring right past Scotts stick. Eli grins. He moves to the back of the line. Tryouts continue with people trying to score on Scott, but no one but Eli could score. When the tryouts Eli, Scott and Stiles had all guaranteed themselves a spot on the team. Eli was number 17.

"Hey Stiles we need to back to the woods to try to find my inhaler."

"Okay Scott. Bye Eli." Stiles says. Eli waves goodbye as the two boys load up into the blue jeep.

Eli trots to the front of the school to wait for his father. Soon a black Camaro comes into the parking lot. The passenger door opens and Eli steps in. His dad drives away.

"Hey Dad. How was your day?"

"My day was fine. I just had to re-scent the property lines. How was your day?"

"My day was amazing except for some minor blimps."

"What minor blimps?"

"I met this new girl her name was Allison Argent." Eli's dad immediately growls at the mention of Argent. "From what I have seen she has no clue about the supernatural world. She seems innocent enough."

"Yeah but she has the potential to be a hunter. That is what makes her dangerous. Be careful around her."

"I will I promise."

"What else happened."

"School itself was easy. I met many people. There is this kid named Scott McCall. He is like the most stupid and good moral person I have ever met. He is a great friend. There is this guy named Jackson Whittemore. He is the definition of a tool." His father snorts at this. "Then there is this kid named Stiles Stilinski. He is such a nerd, but he is pretty sweet and hot."

His father released another growl. "What have I told you about dating?"

Eli groans. "I am not allowed to date until I am an adult and can make my own decisions, but Dad I think I might really like this guy. I do not know him a whole lot, but I want to. Please do not ruin this for me. Please."

"I just don't want you to get hurt like I did."

"I know Dad, and I appreciate your concern, but I am 100% sure Stiles will not hurt me, and if he does you will take care of it for me." Eli's dad wraps one of his arms over his shoulder.

"I love you. You know."

"Yeah Dad. I know. So back to my day there is this other girl Lydia Martin. She is the queen bee of Beacon Hills High. She invited me to a party this Friday. And I know that it is a full moon that day, but I have not lost control at all in five years especially on full moons, so can I go?" His father grunts a yes. "I also tried out for the lacrosse team. I made it and got number 17 like you Dad." (Pretend that Derek's number was 17). Eli notices the smile on his father's face.

"There might be something else, but I am not sure of it. I think that Scott McCall might be a werewolf."

"Are you sure."

"I am pretty sure. He acts like a new beta after he gets turned."

"Then that means that there is a rogue Alpha on the loose, and it is our responsibility to track him down." They park in front of the burnt looking house in the middle of the woods.

Eli reaches the front porch and touches one of the posts holding the awning. "I have not been here in thirteen years. It still smells like home even though there is no one left to make it feel like home. Do you ever think that we can restore it to its former glory?"

"It is on my list of priorities." They enter the house and put away their things.

"I am going to take a nap Dad."

"Okay have a nice rest. I am going out too take care of some things. I bought some things for you to use when you make dinner."

"Okay."

Somewhere else in the woods two boys are walking across a stretch of trees to find an inhaler.

"I don't know what it was! It was like... I had all the time in the world to catch the ball! Well except Eli's. His was so fast. And that's not the only weird thing. I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, I smell things..."

"You smell things. Like what?"

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket."

Stiles reaches into his pocket, "I do not have mint mojit- Oh I guess I do." He pops the gum into his mouth and puts the wrapper into his pocket. "So all of this started with a bite?"

"What if it's like an infection? Like... my body is full of adrenaline before a shock or something..."

"Scott I think I have heard of this before. It is a special kind of infection."

"You serious!" Scott yells with worry.

"Yeah it is called Lycanthropy." Stiles says with the most serious face ever.

"Is that bad"

"Yeah it is terrible, but it only happens once a month."

"Once a month?"

"Yeah on the nights of the full moon. You my friend are a werewolf" Stiles howls into the sky. Scott smacks Stiles in the chest.

"It is not funny! Something is wrong with me."

"Okay. Okay. But on a more serious note. Let's talk about Eli Hale."

"What about your little crush on the new student." Scott teases.

"Hey if you want to play fire with fire don't think i did not see you send googly eyes at that new girl Allison. But back to Eli do you think that I should try to pursue something with him."

"Yes Stiles you like him, and he seems to have some interest in you, so go for it."

"I do not know man. What if he gets bored of me? I mean look at me and look at him. He could literally have anyone he wants boy or girl. Why would he settle for me?"

"Yeah you're right Stiles. Eli could have anybody, and out of everybody he chose you. There has got to be something that you have that others don't. So do not be to hard on yourself and see where this goes."

"Yeah thanks Scott. You really are a great friend."

"I know." Scott says with a huge smile. Scott suddenly stops. "I swear this is where the body was. Yeah I dropped my inhaler around here, and then I fell down that hill when the stag came running through the woods."

"Maybe the killer moved the body."

"Well if he did, I hope that he left my inhaler behind. Those things are like 80 bucks."

They both turn when they hear some movement behind them. "What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property." Says the man clad in all black. Like seriously he has a black leather jacket, a black shirt, a pair of black shoes, and a pair of black pants.

"Umm sorry we were just looking for my friends inhaler, but since we did not find it. We will just be leaving." The man digs in his pocket and throws Scott's inhaler to them. Both of them look down.

"Um thanks for my -" Scott tries to thank the man, but he just disappeared.

"Dude do you know who that is."

"No should I."

"That is Derek Hale. His family died in a fire thirteen years ago. He is not that much older than us."

"Wait Hale."

"Yeah Hale... Wait Just like Eli Hale. I wonder how they are related. They are probably cousins or something. This means that all of Eli's family died in the fire as well." Both boys were saddened by this fact.

"I wonder what they are doing back here in Beacon Hills."

"I do not know, but I am not complaining."

"Of course you're not. One of them is very interested in you."

They head back to Stiles's Jeep with smiles plastered on their face.

The next day in school Eli was heading to his locker. There waiting for him was Stiles.

"Hey. Today must be my lucky day because some unknown force has delivered a hot boy to my locker."

Stiles almost dropped everything in his hand. "H-hey Eli. So you know that Lydia's party is this Friday. I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to go with me. I mean you totally do not have to go with me. You can go with anyone you like, but I just wanted to know if you wanted to come with me." Stiles rambled while rubbing the back of his neck and looking down on the floor.

Eli stepped into Stiles personal bubble. He lifted Stiles face up. "Stiles I would love to go to the party with you. Pick me up at 7 here. And to entice you to not back out I will give you a little taste of your future."

"W-What are you talk-" Stile could not speak anymore because Eli had stopped him with a kiss. Stiles did not respond for a second, but he eventually started to kiss back. Eli did not let it get too heated before he ended it. Stiles was left breathless.

"I hope to see you at 7." Eli said as he walked away leaving a numb Stiles behind.

Later on the pitch Stiles was chasing after Scott.

"Scott, Scott you can not believe what just happened to me."

"Stiles, it's selections can't it wait man"

"No I was asking Eli to got to Lydia's party with me. He said yes by the way, but that is not the best part. He kissed me. Like full on the lips. Ha I got my first kiss before you." Stiles said with a little happy dance.

"I am happy for you buddy." Stiles stares at Eli in shock. Stiles turns Scott around to stare Eli. Eli is in the middle of a backbend. He lands on his hands and catapults himself, going into several handsprings. He ended with a full on split. Stiles nearly passed out from pure lust. All the other boys covered their crotches in imaginary pain. Only Eli seemed to be fine as he gets up and puts his gear on as if he did not just do a full gymnastic routine. He walks over to Stiles and Scott. "9 years of gymnastics has made me very flexible Stiles. I hope you are ready for this party." He gives a wink to Stiles and sits on the bench.

Stiles gulps. "My date is awesome. Oh yeah one more thing my dad was on the phone this morning. They found animal hair on the body."

"Stiles I listened when you talked about Eli, but I have to go."

"Wait Scott you are not going to believe it. It was a wolf." but Scott was already on the pitch.

"Let's go. Come on." The coach says. He notices that McCall's Hand is up. "You got a question McCall?"

"Uh no sir. It was... It was nothing sir."

"Okay. You know how this goes. If you don't make the cut, you stay on the bleachers for the rest of the season. You make the cut, you're playing! Your parents are proud. Your girlfriend or boyfriend loves you! Now get out there and show me what you've got!" Coach yells. The game starts, and immediately Scott has the ball. He does an amazing jump over another player and scores. "McCall! Get over here! What was that? This a cross field! What, you're trying up for the gymnastic team?! You trying to be like Eli and all of his crazy stunts." Eli chuckles at this, but Scott's display of acrobatics has solidified his thought that he might be a werewolf.

"No coach." Scott shrugs.

"Then what the hell was that?" Coach screams.

"I was just trying to make the shot."

"Well you made the shot, and guess what buddy you made first line" Scott fist pumps at this. Scott gets lots of congratulations "Alright set-up again. Hale you're in for McCall." Eli nods.

The play starts again. The ball gets passed around a bit before Eli moves. He runs all the way to the opposite goal. He stays for a bit. Then the ball gets knocked two inches from where he stood. He scoops up the ball. He runs to his goal, and twists out of the way and when he is ready. He reels his stick back and launches the ball into the goal. "Whoa Hale. That is what i am talking about. You made first line. Eli nods.

Soon tryouts are over. Eli tries to find Stiles, but that adorable boy is nowhere in sight. He goes to wait for his father. It was not long after that his dad arrived. "Hi dad" Eli said as he stepped into the car.

"Hey Eli. Did anything interesting happen today?"

"Well two things. I made first line." His father smiled. "And the second is I have confirmed that Scott is definitely a werewolf."

"You will need to make sure that he does not do anything stupid."

"Okay, oh also before I forget. Stiles asked me to the party today." Eli's father released a short growl. "Dad you said you would try."

"I am. I just don't like it."

"Well like it or not I am going. I will leave at 6:30. He is picking me up at the school at 7:00."

"Fine."

Eli's dad parks the car. They both enter the house. Eli heads up to his room. He takes a quick shower. He exits the shower with a towel around his waist. Water slides down his well-toned 6 pack. He is surprised to see his dad in his room with a set of clothes in his hands. "Hey dad what's up."

"I uh wanted to give you these clothes." He says as he hands Eli the outfit.

"Why are you giving me these." Eli looks at his father in confusion.

"It is what I wore on my first date with your mother," Eli breath hitches. His dad has never brought up his mother after the Hale fire. "She loved it on me, so I am sure Stiles will love it on me." Eli throws the clothes onto the bed, and he pulls his dad into a tight hug.

"I love you dad. Thank you for trying."

"I love you too Eli." Eli takes the clothes into the bathroom and puts them on. He exits the bathroom and does a little spin for his father.

"Perfect fit Dad."

"There is another gift that I wanted to give you. I know that I do not talk about your mother a lot. After the Hale fire it became harder to talk about her. Her name was Paige Krasikeva. I met her at the beginning of my freshman year. She was in the band room practicing her cello. I was playing basketball in the hallway. She came out to tell me to stop. I was hooked the moment I saw her. She actually hated me for a while and for the longest time she would not tell me her name. I got her to agree to tell my name if I could play one instrument in the room. I grabbed the triangle and hit it. She told me her name and we quickly fell in love. She was it for me. I knew that no one would ever compare to her. Then we found out that she was pregnant with you. We were both 15, so we were both scared. But we both agreed that we would love you as best as we could. She actually came up with your name. Eli. I came up with Paige because I wanted her name to be a part of you since you had my last name. I was going to ask her to marry me two months after you were born, but I let my uncle get into my head. he had me convinced that she would leave if she found out about our kind. An Alpha had previously lost a beta, so I convinced him to bite her. It was only after that I realized my mistake. The bite did not take. She was slowly dying in my arms. I tried to take away as much pain as I could, but it was too much. She asked me to end it. We said our goodbyes, and I made her death as painless as possible. Her death is the reason that my eyes are blue. Anyway since I never got to ask her to marry me, I had her engagement ring turned into a locket. I put a picture of all three of us in it." By the end of the story Eli was fully crying.

"I am sorry that happened to you Dad. Can you put the necklace on me."

"Yeah just turn around." Eli's father placed the necklace on Eli.

"Thanks Dad. I have to go now. I will probably be home by 11:00."

"Okay. Have fun. But tell Stiles if he breaks your heart that I will rip his throat out with my teeth."

"Sure thing Dad." Eli hops out the front door and heads towards the school in a light jog. He got to the school around 6:45. Now all he had to do was to wait for Stiles to pick him up. And behold. Stiles blue jeep enters the parking lot ten minutes later. Stiles steps out to open the passenger door.

"Hey Eli get in."

"Wow so romantic."

"Yea well I try."

"I like what you are wearing Stiles. It really suits you."

"Thanks you look hot by the way." Stiles says with a light blush running across his cheeks.

"I surely hope so. My mom thought my dad looked hot in this on their first date."

"Well let's get this show on the road."

They arrived at Lydia Martin's House ten minutes later. Music was thumping throughout the house. Eli stepped out of Stiles car. He grabbed his hand and pulled Stiles through the house.

"Do you want a drink first?"

"Yeah I will probably just get a beer. What do you want?" Stiles asks while popping the cap off of his beer.

"Oh I do not drink. I prefer to stay sober, and enjoy the moment. but I will accept a soda." Stiles grabs a sprite and passes it to Eli. He opens the can and takes a huge gulp. "So Stiles tell me about yourself."

"Um not much to tell. My name is Stiles Stilinski, but you already knew that." Eli chuckles at Stiles awkwardness. "Um my dad is the Sheriff. I have ADHD. My mom died when I was 8." Eli puts a comforting hand on Stiles shoulder. Stiles leans into the touch. "I am a sophomore, and my best friend is Scott McCall."

"Well you sound very interesting."

"Really. I have been told that I am very boring."

"I know that I will never have a dull moment with you." Just then a familiar song plays in Eli's ears. "I love this song. Stiles come dance with me." Eli walks in the direction of the dance floor pulling Stiles along with him. When they stop Eli starts to dance. Stiles is frozen solid. Eli notices. "Stiles you have to relax and just go with the flow." Eli placed his hands on Stiles hips, and they sway together. Stiles eventually gets into, and the two boys are having a blast on the dance floor. "Stiles I am having a really fun time."

"Yeah me too. I was maybe wondering if you wanted to go out again maybe sometime?"

"Stiles I would love too."

"Cool. And I know that this is really soon, and we just met last week, but would you like to be my boyfriend?"

"I would be very offended if you did not ask. Of course I will be your boyfriend." Stiles pulls Eli toward him and the share a deep passionate kiss. They do not come up for air for two minutes. When Eli pulls away he is breathless. "Way to take my breath away."

"I try." It looked like he was going to go in for seconds, but he just suddenly yelled "Scott. Scott wait. I am sorry I really have to go. Scott needs me. I really had a good time."

"It is okay Stiles go help your friend." They have another brief kiss. Stiles then heads into the direction that Scott left.

"Hey do you know where Scott is going. I thought we were having a great time, and he just bolted."

"Stiles said that he was not feeling very well." Eli says covering his two friend's tracks. Allison takes the lie easily. They both head outside. "It seems that both of our dates left."

"Yeah what does that say about us?"

"That we are dating idiots. But they are our idiots." Suddenly two arms wrap around Eli's torso. "Ahh" Eli turns around. "Dad you scared the hell out of me."

"Should have been more observant. Where is Stiles?"

"He went to go help Scott." His father immediately got the message.

Eli's father notices the girl standing next to Eli. "Hi. My name is Derek Hale. I am Eli's father."

"Hi. I am Allison. Um can I ask a favor. Scott was my ride, and he left. Can you drive me home?"

"Yeah just get in the car. You coming Eli?"

"Yeah. I call shotgun." When Eli gets in his hand shoots to the radio. He turns it on.

"So where do you live Allison?"

"I live about a block or two down from here." Derek drives fast to Allison's house. When he stops, Allison gets out.

"Thanks for the ride Derek. See you at school tomorrow."

"See you Allison." Derek steps on the gas for a minute or two before they are two blocks away. He puts on the breaks and gets out. Eli gets out as well and catches the keys that are thrown at him.

"Take the care back home. I will head into the woods and keep your friend from dying. When you get home get to bed. You have a busy day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Okay Dad. Be careful. Love you."

"I love you too." With that Derek transform into beta mode and runs into the woods. Eli gets into the car and drives back home and heads to bed like his dad said.

The next day at school he was walking down the halls when he noticed Stiles standing by his locker. "Hey babe." Eli says before he kisses Stiles. Stiles leans into the kiss before he takes Eli's hand and leads them into coach's office. "Stiles I may like you a lot, but I am not ready to have sex with you."

"Wh-what that is not why I brought you in here."

"Okay then why did you bring me in here?"

"Are you a werewolf?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chance at First Line**

A/N: I have decided that writing in third person is just hard for me. I can do it but i get lost on who I am talking about, and I feel like the audience does not get the full experience of the story. I will be switching to first person in this chapter. Leave a review and tell me what style you liked. Also just clear up the point of Eli's and Stiles relationship. I think it is perfectly acceptable for them to already start dating because Scott and Allison basically got together in the first episode as well. I portrayed Eli as a confidant person with a chip in his guard. He is not overly sensitive, but he is sometimes vulnerable especially when it comes to the people he loves. As for Stiles his character has a boost of confidence, but he still the nervous person that he is just not as much. Hope you like the chapter.

Eli's P.O.V

"Are you a werewolf?" Stiles asked me.

I looked at my boyfriend sheepishly. I rubbed the back of my neck and said, "When did you figure it out?"

"Well for starters you are related to Derek Hale, who just happened to show Scott that he was a werewolf. Then there is the fact that you were able to score against Scott in lacrosse. Even if he is an inexperienced wolf, a normal human would not have been able to shoot the ball fast enough to score on him." Stiles said rather calmly.

"Okay now you know that I am a werewolf. What now? Does this change things between us, or not."

"Are you kidding me? I think it is completely awesome. My boyfriend is a werewolf. My life will never be boring now."

For some reason his saying this made me intensely happy. I tugged Stiles's shirt towards me and placed my lips on his. His lips tasted of strawberry chap stick. They were so soft. He kissed me back with just as much passion as I kissed him with.

"What was that for?" He asked with confusion and lust etched onto his face.

"You make me happy." I told him truthfully.

"You make me happy too" Stiles says with a huge grin on his face.

"Okay now we need to go to practice before we are late.

Locker Room

Stiles and I walk into the locker room hand in hand, and all eyes are on us. People's eyes immediately zero in on the fact that are hands are intertwined. Several people look like they want to say something, but my famous Hale glare stops them in their tracks. I tug on Stiles hand and lead them to our lockers where Scott is standing.

"Hey Scott. How was your first full moon?" Scott glares at me for a second before he smiles. It really is not in his nature to be angry with people.

"It was horrible, but I survived." I nod and start to take my shirt off to change.

"So Scott did you apologize to Allison yet." Stiles says trying to change the subject, but he is not really paying attention. He is too busy staring at my ripped body.

"Yeah."

"Did it not go well Scott?" I ask him, finished changing into my lacrosse gear.

"No. I mean yes. She is going to give me a second chance, but..."

"But what?" Stiles interjects.

"You remember the hunters that i told you about last night?"

"Yeah" Stiles nods.

"Her dad is one of them."

"Her dad?"

"Yeah."

"Well Scottie I could have told you that."

"What do you mean Eli? You knew her dad was a hunter." Scott rushed.

"Not just her dad, her whole family is werewolf hunters. The Argents are famous, because they always get their kill." I say to Scott like I was talking about the weather.

"Oh my gosh I am going to die."

"No you won't Scott. The argents are also famous for following the code. The code states that they only hunt those that have spilt human blood, and you have not done that."

Scott physically relaxed. "Yeah Scott. I doubt he even recognized you out in the dark woods." Stiles to double reassure his friend.

"Yeah you guys are probably right. Thanks for calming me down. Now that we are done with official werewolf business, what is up with you two? I know that you liked each other, but when did you get together?"

"Oh didn't I tell you Scott. I asked Eli to be my boyfriend at the party."

"Aww you guys are so cute."

"What are you talking about? We are not cute. We are hot." I say as I close the locker door and head onto the pitch. I could vaguely hear Stiles say, " _My Boyfriend is awesome."_

On the Pitch

Scott is having a very bad day. Every time he gets the ball he either fumbles or gets taken down by Jackson. It is just too horrible. I am just sitting on the sidelines with Stiles as I wait my turn.

"McCall, what are you waiting for?"

Scott does not get far down the pitch as Jackson once again tackles him. I hear Jackson say, " _You sure you still want to be first line McCall?_ " I am starting to dislike Jackson's superiority complex.

"McCall. My grandmother can move faster than that. And she is dead. Do you think you can move faster than the dead body of my grandmother?"

Scott's pulse starts to rise. His eyes go from the soft brown that we all know and love to the beta yellow of innocence. I slowly start to rise preparing to take action if needed. Stiles follows suit. "Yes coach." Scott grunts.

"I can't hear you."

"Yes Coach!" Scott yells. Scott scoops up the ball and charges down the field. He rams into Jackson and the both go down. I hear a faint crunch and a small moan, but I ignore it because Scott is about to turn. Stiles and I rush to his side, while everyone else is concerned with Jackson. We each pick up one arm and drag him back to the locker room. I faintly smell my Dad, and I know something was going to go wrong.

In Locker Room

"Guys I can't control it."

"Scott just breath. Count to ten if you have to. Just calm down." It is no use. He goes full beta form and pushes us both in two different directions.

My head hits a locker, and I am a little disoriented. When I get my bearings together, I look at Scott. He is looking at both Stiles and me. I know what he is doing. He is deciding who is the weaker prey is. Stiles has still not got up from the floor. Scott decides that Stiles is weaker. Scott charges at Stiles, who has just gotten up from the floor. My wolf goes into overdrive, all I can think about is "Protect my Mate." I turn full beta mode with yellow eyes of innocence. Just before Scott reaches Stiles I tackle him to the ground.

"Stiles go." He nods and runs for the door. Scott releases his claws and swipes at my midsection. He strikes true, and five deep claw marks bleed on my chest. I do not want to hurt Scott, but he clearly wants to hurt me. I pick him up and throw him into some lockers, hoping the pain will turn him human again. He gets up angrier than ever. In the corner of my eyes I see Stiles with a fire extinguisher. I shoot him a wait look. Scott jumps onto a set of lockers, but before he can jump I release a large growl, loud enough for him to hear, but not loud enough for others too. He falters and fall to the ground. "Now Stiles." Stiles comes in and sprays Scott with the fire extinguisher.

Finally Scott turns human again. I lean back against the lockers clutching my stomach that is bleeding heavily. "What. What happened?"

Stiles rushes to my side. He grabs my hand and squeezes tight. He takes my shirt off and grabs some towels. "You tried to kill both me and Eli. You actually really hurt Eli. It is your pulse like I told you. It makes you turn." He says while dabbing at my healing cuts.

"I.. I am sorry Eli. I just didn't have control."

"You cannot play on Saturday." I tell him.

"But.. But I am first line."

"Not anymore. Today you proved to me that you do not have control. I got seriously injured today. If I were Stiles or anyone else they would have died. But since I am a werewolf I will heal. You can start to play when we know you can control the shift." The cuts have fully closed up by now. "Thanks Stiles." He helps me up. I grab his plaid shirt and take it off of me.

"Eli what are you doing. You told me this morning you weren't ready for sex." Stiles rushes out with a heavy blush on his face.

"And I am not. Scott ruined my shirt. I need a new one, and you happen to being wearing two. By the way Scott you owe me a shirt." Scott just laughs nervously at the very awkward situation.

"I can't believe I have to wear this for the rest of the day."

"Why what is wrong with it. Earlier you said I looked hot."

"And you do. I promise. For some reason plaid really looks good on you, but seriously babe we have to update your wardrobe. Lydia is going to kill me twice for this. Once for wearing this, and another because she is going to assume that I slept with you because I changed my shirt halfway through the day. Gosh. Love you babe. See you." I say as I kiss him and walk away.

Stiles' P.O.V

I cannot believe what just happened. I look at Scott who is slack jawed. "Oh my gosh. Have I told you my boyfriend is awesome."

"Yeah Stiles, but did you hear what he said."

"No. What did he say?"

"Stiles. He just said he loves you."

"He did. But he can't possibly love me. I mean he just said it like all other couples do. In passing. He can't possibly love me."

"I am not sure about that. When he growled at me I heard something in it. It was not something you could hear; It was like a wolf claim on you. Like it said if I touched you he would kill me."

"He loves me. I d- am not sure if I love him yet. I really really like him, but I have never been in a relationship with anybody before. What if I mess it up, and he stops loving me?"

"Stiles I am sure that is really into you. I think that he will wait for you no matter what."

Stiles smiles a huge grin. "Yeah thanks Scott." He exits the room to continue on with the day.

Scott's P.O.V

McCall House

I was sitting on my bed getting ready for bed. Almost killing Eli had taken a lot out of me mentally. Then my mother, Melissa McCall, walked into the room. "Hey I'm working late again today, but I am taking tomorrow off to see you at the game."

"No Mom you can't!" I yelled.

"I can and I will! Missing one shift isn't going to break us. Not completely. Hey, what's wrong with your eyes? You look like you haven't slept for days!"

"It's nothing Mom. I am just very stressed."

"Just stress. Nothing else?"

"Homework."

"I mean it is not like you are doing drugs right."

"Right now?"

"Right now. I'm sorry right now? Have you ever taken drugs?"

"Have you?"

She throws her arms up in frustration. "Get some sleep."

That is exactly what I planned to do, but my computer beeped. It was Stiles requesting a face time. I clicked answer and Stiles face popped up.

"Hey what did you find about Jackson?"

"Well Eli told me that Jackson's shoulder is separated."

"Because of me?"

"No because he is a tool."

"So will he be able to play on Saturday?"

"They do not know yet, but I overheard Coach say that they are counting on you for the win." I see Stiles squint real hard at me.

I wait a minute before I realize that the screen is frozen. Ugh this computer sucks. It always freezes. I slap it a couple times to try to jump-start it. It does not work. I sit back in frustration. I see Stiles has started to type. "It looks like." It freezes again before it finishes. "Someone is behind you."

I immediately turn around just to be pinned by Derek Hale. "I saw you on the field."

"Wha- what are you talking about?" I try to push him off but he keeps me pinned.

"You shifted in front of them. If they find out what you are, they will find out about me, and Eli, they will find out about all of us. And there won't be only the hunters after us, but everyone!"

"They did not see anything I swear!"

"And they won't because if I see you on Saturday I will kill you myself. Actually I should kill you now for hurting Eli. He is my family, and if anybody hurts my family I eliminate them." Derek then jumps out the window into the night. I breathed heavily to relax my beating heart. That was intense. I throw myself on my bed and fall asleep to forget the horrible day I just had."

Coach's Office

"What do you mean you can't play Saturday."

"I mean I can't play tomorrow night."

"You can't WAIT to play tomorrow's game"

"No I mean I can't play tomorrow."

"I'm not following."

"I'm having some personal issues"

"Is it a girl?"

"No"

"Is it a guy? You know our goalie Danny is gay. And apparently so are your friends Bilinski and his boyfriend Hale. I am sure that you can get some help from them."

"Yeah I know, but that is not it Coach."

"You don't think Danny, Bilinski, and Hale are good looking people?"

"Yes they are good looking, but that is not it. I am straight."

"Is it drugs?" You know I had a brother who was addicted to meth? You should have seen what it did to his teeth. It was disgusting!"

"Oh my gosh what happened to him."

"Is that what this is about. Are you afraid you will get hurt McCall?"

"No I am just having some aggression issues."

"Well that is good. Play lacrosse to help. Problem solved."

"Coach I can't play tomorrow."

"Look McCall, part of playing first line, is taking on the responsibility of being first line! And if you can't shoulder that responsibility, then you go back on the belch for the rest of the season."

"If I don't play tomorrow you are taking me off of first line?"

"Play the game McCall!" He then leaves. I hate my life.

Eli's P.O.V

School was interesting so far. I ran into Stiles twenty minutes before school started. We had a mini make out session in his car. Then I was in math class with Scott. Lydia, Scott, and me called up to do some sample problems. I finished mine quickly because I have always been really good at math. I listened into the conversation that Lydia and Scott. She threatened to introduce Allison to more interesting people if Scott did not play on Saturday. Then we ran into Stiles next which brings us to the present. "Hey babe." I give him a chaste kiss, and he smiles.

"Hey can you do me a favor and listen into the conversation that my dad is having with some other cops?"

"Yeah sure." I listened closely. "They are saying that there is now a curfew of nine thirty because of the dead body" Scott left us to go talk to Allison.

"Unbelievable my dad and his stupid animals. The real killer is probably roaming free right now. And we were supposed to go on a date to night."

"How about we go on a date right after school. You won't have as much time to get all-nice, but I did not fall in love with fancy Stiles. I fell in love with just plain Stiles."

"Hey I am not plain. This is the second time that you said you love me you know?"

"Oh yeah the thing about us Hales is that we fall fast and hard. I mean my Dad and Mom fell in love the second time that they met. I hope it is not weird."

"It is not. I am not sure what love is because I have never been in love yet. But I have very deep feelings for you. I hope this is good enough until I am find out what love is?"

"Take all the time you need." I sealed the conversation with a deep kiss. Then I headed to my next class.

Scott's P.O.V

Stiles and Eli seemed to be having a great conversation about their relationship, so I decided to go talk to Allison. She is talking to Lydia, who is introducing her to many different people. I panic a bit. I can't lose Allison to someone else. I walk up to her. "Hey Allison." I smile at her.

"Hey."

"So Lydia has been showing you around the school. Showing you different people."

"Yeah she has been so unbelievably nice to me."

"I wonder why. I mean it is no offence, but Lydia does not really like to help people unless she gets something out of it."

"Maybe she understands the difficulties of being the new girl?"

"Yeah maybe." Then I notice the jacket that she is holding. I remember that being hung up on a tree next to Derek's car. "Where did you get that?" I pointed towards the jacket.

"My jacket? Oh I found it in my locker. I think that Lydia brought it back from the party. She has my locker combination so."

"Was it her or someone else."

"Like who."

"Like Derek Hale."

"Eli's family?"

"Yeah how much did you talk to him when he drove you home?"

"Err not much at all."

"Scott you're scaring me a bit. I...I have to get to class."

"Allison wait. Allison" It was no use. She was already gone. Derek. He is to blame for everything. Eli is okay, but Derek ruined my life.

Hale House

"Derek! Derek!" Out of the burnt house came Derek with his signature leather jacket. But not before I noticed a disturbance in the ground. "Stay away from her! She does not know anything!"

"Yeah? What if she does? You think that your little buddy Stiles can Google "werewolf" and now you've got all the answers, is that it? You don't get it yet but I'm looking after you! Think about what can happen. You're on the field, the aggression takes over and you SHIFT in front of everyone! Your mom, all your friends... And when they see you. Everything falls apart." Derek leaves Scott with that.

Stiles P.O.V

McCall House

Today has been good. School was okay, but Eli and I's date was amazing. We had a small picnic in a meadow that he found. It was so cheesy and wonderful at the same time. We talked about many things ranging from our love of Star Wars to what we wanted to be in the future. It was a really amazing date. Then Scott called me and told me to go to his house. Well I am here. I entered his room. "What did you find? Where did you find it? How did you find it? And yes I have had a lot of Adderall today."

"I found something at Derek's house."

"What did you find?"

"There was something buried there. I could smell blood."

"That is awesome. I mean that is terrible. Whose blood is it?"

"I don't know. But when we do, your dad will arrest Derek for the murder. And then you will help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing. Because there's no way I'm not playing that game."  
"Scott what about Eli?"

"What about him."

"Well he is a Hale, so most likely all of his family is dead. That means Derek is his last remaining family. What will happen to him? If we turn Derek in, it might break him."

"Stiles that is why we have turn Derek. I like Eli. I think he is good for you, and he is totally innocent, but Derek is not. He probably does not even know that Derek has murdered someone. We need to do this to protect him. Please Stiles we need to do this."

"Yeah you're right come on let's head to the morgue."

Hospital

"Good luck Scott." I say with thumbs up. Then I see Lydia sitting in the waiting area. I noticed that I do not stare at her like I used to. I used to have the biggest crush on her. But ever since I met Eli, Lydia does not pop into my head as much. Well since she is here maybe I can get some help with a problem.

"Hey Lydia." I pause my nerves taking over for a second. "So Lydia I know that we don't really know each other, but I need your help. So Eli's birthday is coming up soon. I want to get him a great gift, and I know that you are the shopping guru, so can you help me." I ask pleading.

She puts her finger up. "I'm sorry can you hold on a minute." She then takes off her earpiece. Unbelievable she was not listening the whole time. "Yeah was anything you said worth repeating?"

"Yeah um, so Eli's birthday is coming up, and I was wondering if you can help me pick out a gift."

"Well Eli so far has shown interest in many things. Well I have noticed that he really into leather jackets. He is also very into necklaces. Maybe you can give him a locket with a picture of you two."

"Thanks Lydia you are a lifesaver."

"I know." She goes back to talking on her earpiece."

"The smell is the same." Scott says when he gets to me.

"You're sure?"

"Yes!"

'Which proves that he buried the other half of the body in his backyard."

"Which means we can prove that he killed the girl."

"Tell me something first. Are you doing this because he told you to not play tomorrow or because you want to catch the killer."

"I want Beacon Hill to be safe, and it can't be with Derek running around.

"Okay let's go."

Hale House

I see Eli and Derek get in the car and leave. I still don't like this plan. It can totally backfire on us, but Scott is my best friend and I have to be there for him. We get up and head over to the spot Scott smelt the blood. "Wait something is different."

"Different. Different how?"

"I don't know. Let's just dig." We both start to dig around with our shovels when Scott says, "What do we do if they come back."

"I have a plan for that."

"What is the plan?"

"I run to Eli and say you forced me to do this, and we run away while you deal with Derek."

"I hate that plan."

Then my shovel hit something solid. "Scott over here." We both quickly dug up a bundle with rope tied around it several times. They quickly unwrap the bundle to reveal a wolf's head. "Scott I thought you said that it was human blood."

"It was. I said there was something different about it. Come one let's go."

I then notice a purple flower near the wolf's head. I recognized it as aconite or wolfs bane. "Wait Scott do you know what that is." I say pointing to the flower.

"Yeah what about it."

"I think that it is wolfs bane."

"What's that?"

"You never seen The Wolf Man"

"No"

" Lon Chaney Jr.? Claude Rains? The original classic werewolves movies?"

"No what do those matter?"

"Wow you were so unprepared for this." I grabbed the flower and pulled it. It was attached to a rope, and it took forever to unravel, but when we finished in the place of the wolf was a girl in her late 20's early 30's. "Okay we can call this in."

Eli's P.O.V

Yesterday was fun Dad, and I went to the mall to order some furniture to remodel the house. Then we went to a nice restaurant. We did not get home until late and we both went to sleep quickly. I had woken up at 8 to get dressed and make breakfast. Dad woke up at 8:30 to eat with me. We watched TV and just hung out. Then I heard a knock on the door. I got up from the couch to open the door. It was Sheriff Stilinski. "Hello Sheriff. What can I do for you today?"

"You are."

"Oh I'm Eli Hale." I say and shake his hand.

"Eli Hale, as in the Eli Hale that is dating my son Eli,"

"If your son is Stiles Stilinski then yes."

"Um okay is Derek Hale on the premises."

"Yeah. Dad! The Sheriff is here to see you."

I see my Dad come around the corner. "Yes Sheriff what is it you need?"

He grabs his cuffs. "I am sorry to say this but Derek Hale you are under arrest for the murder of Jane Doe." He starts to cuff Dad and read him his Miranda rights. I can't think about this.

"Dad what-what are they talking about Dad." My voice starts to crack and a flash of tears starts to fall. They start to take him outside.

"Eli it is going to be alright."

In the corner of my eyes I can see Scott and Stiles, but I can't worry about that now. "No. Please sir; My Dad would not do this. Please let him go. He is all I have left." I am openly crying now. I feel like my whole world is crashing. I am struggling to breath.

"I'm sorry son, but the law is the law."

"NO! NO! Dad come back." My voice trails off as I fall to the floor. They put him in the back of the cruiser. Some other cops try to console me, but I just want to be alone right now. I am still sobbing on the ground when I notice Stiles being pulled out of the cruiser. I can hear that he tells the Sheriff that he and Scott found the body yesterday. I get up and march over to him. "What did you do Stiles."

"Eli I-" He tries to say, but I slap him hard in the face.

"How could you do this to me. You knew that Derek was all that I had left. You accused him for murder. If he goes to jail I won't have anyone left."

"Eli I did it to protect you. He was a bad person. And you would have me."

He tries to hold my hands, but I push away. "No. My Dad has only tried to protect me. He was right. He knew that you would break my heart. We are over. Don't ever talk to me again. You are dead to me Stilinski." I walk away and head into my house to drown in my sorrows.

Stiles' P.O.V

"Eli. Eli wait. Let me explain." It was too late though. He was gone. I felt my heart lurch out of my body. Tears were falling freely from my face. I did not know that heartbreak would hurt this bad. My dad came over and rubbed my back. "Dad I did not mean to do this. I just wanted to help the town. I just wanted to protect the people I love."

"I know son, but things will get better. And if from what I heard he really loves you, and if he really loves you then he will come back. Go home. Today has been more than enough for one person." I nod and head to my jeep.

"Scott let's go."

Time skip

Today has been a very rough day. I thought I was doing well by having arrested, but it cost me too much. I lost Eli. How could I have not connected the dots that he was Eli's dad? I mean he left several clues. I mean I get why he broke up with me. If someone took my father away from me, I might just kill him or her. Then on the way home Scott completely wolfed out on me. Apparently wolfs bane can harm alive wolves. It was like he was choking on the air. So being the lovable friend that I am, I made sure he did not do anything. Then I might have chewed him out about letting me think that arresting Derek was a good idea. He did not put up much of a fight because he knew he messed up. When I finally got home I just wanted cry and sleep, but I called Eli several times to apologize and to explain myself. I do not expect him to get back together with me, but I want him to and hope he will.

Eli's P.O.V

Lacrosse Game

It has now been three days since my dad has been taken in. I visit him every day to talk about my day. I just want to make it feel like it used to except he is behind bars. People start to talk about me behind my back at school. They think that I will become a murder like my dad. But I know my dad. I do not know who the body was, but there is no way my dad murdered them. Another thing is Stiles. It has been three days since I broke up with him, and it is killing me. I hate this feeling. My wolf is pining for me to get back together with him. To go chase him down and cover him with kisses. My human part however is peeved at what Stiles did. He really hurt me, and I do not know I can forgive him yet. Surprisingly my dad was most supportive about me getting back together with Stiles. He sees how bad our break up is affecting me. He knows that Stiles is my mate. He wants me to be happy, and he knows I am at my happiest with Stiles. I eventually decided that if my dad got out of jail. I would get back together with Stiles. Life is too short to hold off being with the one you love, especially the life of a supernatural.

I walk down the hall of the school carefully avoiding the people in the halls. I enter the locker room. Immediately wolf finds Stiles amidst the crowd. I hate my wolf. I listen to the conversation that he and Scott are having with each other.

"Are you going to try to convince to not play?" Scott asks.

"I hope you know what you are doing."

"If I don't play, I lose first line AND Allison!"

"Allison won't go away. She won't leave just because you miss one game."

"I want to play! I want to be on the team, I want to go out with Allison. I want to live my freaking normal life. Do you get that?"

"I get it, but just try not to angry out there."

"I know."

"Or stressed."

"I get it."

"Don't think about Allison being on the steps. Or that her dad wants to kill you. Or that Derek wants to kill you. Or that Eli might want to kill you. Or the girl that he killed. Or that you might kill someone. If a hunter doesn't kill you first! Okay, sorry, I stop... Good luck..." Scott nods and walks off. I jump in and open my locker. "Oh hey Eli. Um how are you doing?"

"I am fine Stiles." I can hear him hitch his breath. This is the first time that Ii have used his first name since I broke up with him.

"Did - Did you get my voicemails?"

"Yep all 127 of them."

"Yeah I am sorry about what happened. You know with me accusing your dad of murder. I just wanted to make things wrong. I just really screwed up. I never met to hurt you."

"But you did and that is the problem. With the little family I have left I am very protective of them. I know that you are sorry, but I just can't forgive you yet."

I close the locker getting ready to leave. Suddenly Stiles grabs my hand. I know you are not ready, and it is okay. You have every right to be mad at me. Just know that I am willing to wait for you because I learned that losing you was the worst thing in my life. I love you Eli Hale, and I will wait as long as I can until I can call you mine again." He walks off leaving me stunned. He said he loved me. Oh yeah once my dad gets out of jail I am pulling him into the nearest closet and making out with him until the sun goes down. I jog off to the pitch.

The game starts shortly. Scott is sitting out for now. On the field is Jackson, Danny, two other unknown players, and me. We stay like this for the first half of the game. We held our own. I tried to not let my werewolf let me have an advantage in the game. I want the game to be fair. Jackson and I easily score three points, him one and me two. I was also on defense. I made sure that nobody got passed me, and if they did Danny usually blocked their shot in goal, but they were able to score three goals. In the second half, one of the unknown players on our team got injured, and Coach put Scott in.

Jackson called everyone over before Scott got on the field. "I do not care what happens. Don't pass to McCall. Pass to me or Hale that is it."

"C'mon Jackson I just want to win here."

"And we will win just don't pass to McCall." I can hear Scott growl.

The game starts up again and no one passes to McCall. I would but you know he turned my father into the authorities. We keep up with the trend. I make two more goals with Jackson at 1. We were losing by 2 points though. Then on the next play Scott got really good. I knew that he was close to shifting. He scores putting us one point closer to the other team.

At one point he even gets one of the opposing players to pass him the ball. It is funny but he is going to go out of control. I try to get through to him, but just like always he never listens and just continues to play.

"What the hell is your teammate on?" The other team's captain asks Jackson.

"I do not know, but I am going to find out." Great now Jackson is going to go snooping. Way to go Scott. As the last couple of minutes go by I make another goal, which ties us. It is now 30 seconds from the game ending when Scott steals the ball from the opposing team. He rushes down the field dodging everything in sight. He shoots, and the crowd freezes. The ball sails through the sky just past the goalie's stick. The buzzer goes off and the referee announces us as the winner. We won and nobody died. Thank the heavens and whoever is looking out for us. Now to deal with Scott.

Before I find Scott, I hear Sheriff Stilinski Say that my dad has been released from jail because they could not prove that he did it. Yay forget about Scott time to get Stiles back. No wait Scott might kill someone. My mate or rampaging werewolf? Ugh so hard. I eventually go for the Scott option. I am officially starting to hate this guy. It takes five minutes to find Scott. I forgive him instantly because there behold is Stiles waiting outside the locker room. Yes something finally goes my way. I run up to him. "Hey Eli how ar-" He does not get to finish because I pull him into the most passionate kiss we have ever shared. It only takes him a second before he responds. He kisses me back with the same amount of force that I am kissing him with. We make out for about 2 minutes. He almost opens his mouth to allow me entrance. We stop as Allison comes scurrying out of the bathroom. She looks at us. I have my hands under Stiles shirt and his hands are scratching the hems of mine. We split apart with a blush. Instantly we all agree that this moment will never be brought up again. She leaves and seconds later Scott comes out.

"I kissed her."

"We know."

"She kissed me back."

"Again we know."

"It's pretty good huh."

"Yeah **I**... I... I don't know how but... I controlled it, I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this, maybe it's not that bad!"

"Yeah it is called an anchor. It can come in all forms, shapes, and sizes, but what it does is it keeps us human. It calms our wolf down enough to turn back." I say. Scott looks at me like he just noticed that I was there.

"Oh Eli. Hi."

"Yeah hello." Then he notices Stiles arm is around my shoulders. "When. When did this happen?" He asks.

"I would like to know to?" Stiles asks.

"I forgave Stiles. I made a pact that when my dad got out of jail I would take Stiles back, because let's be honest we were both dying on the inside because of this breakup. Also life is too short to not be with the ones you love. Especially the lives of the supernatural."

"Well I am glad, but wait you said your dad is out of jail?" Stiles asks nervously.

"Don't worry Stiles my dad was the one that actually convinced me to get back together with you. He may not like you fully, but he is willing to tolerate you for me."

"Oh thank god."

"Now Scott on the other hand. He still hates you."

"Oh great."

"Oh yeah Eli speaking of which. I overheard my dad at the game. They have identified the body."

"Well who was it?"

"It was. It was Laura Hale."

I freeze. My blood goes cold. "You know we came here because Laura went missing. Derek must have found her, and gave her a proper burial, one that you guys ruined by the way. He must have not wanted me to find out. At least we know that he did not kill her. Dad loved her. She was his rock when the fire happened." I say with slight tears running down my face.

Stiles grabs my face and wipes my tears. He pushes my face up. He can see the brokenness in my eyes. He gives me a gentle kiss. "It will be okay. We will get through this together."

I nod. "Thank you Stiles."


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Sorry guys. I have not been posting as much as I wanted to. I have been moving, so having access to a computer was lacking. I hope you guys and girls like this chapter.

Scott's P.O.V

I was currently walking down the parking lot of the school. Allison was holding my hand, and I felt like I was on top of the world. Like how did this happen. I went from the bottom to the top in no time and now the hottest girl in school is my girlfriend. I am so lucky. Then she started laughing. Gosh she has a perfect laugh. "Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere we can be alone." I answered being really suave.

"What do you mean. We are already alone." She points to the general area.

"You know somewhere we can be. More alone."

"Okay Scott." She grabs my hand and leads me to a bus. She enters, and I am quick to follow. I sit down, but she sits somewhere else. Well that does not help. I jump up and join her in the seat. Immediately we start to kiss. She runs her hands through my hair. I start to play with the hem of her blouse. I slowly unbuttoned it. Then I can feel it. I start to shift. I quickly back away from her into the shadows. "Scott what's wrong?"

I hide my face in my hands trying to force the shift back. When it does not work I yell "Get away!"

She jumps at the sound of my voice. "Scott... Scott!" She says while slowly backing up towards the door.

"Get away from me." I yell again. I turn to face her. My eyes glowed intensely, and my canines were severely sharp. I wish I did not turn around. I wish I could unsee the look of pure horror etched into her face. She starts to run, and my instincts take over. I launch myself at her grabbing her leg and pulling her down. She screams as I get ready to strike. I hated how it felt so good. To have so much power. Right before I rip her neck out, I jolt out of breath trying to control my breathing. What was that? Was that a dream? It felt to real to be a dream. I need to talk to Stiles or Eli about this.

Eli's P.O.V

At School

I was walking down the corridor with Stiles's hand in mine. I loved this feeling. Stiles was talking to Scott about his weird dream.

"So you killed her?" He said. I lightly smack him in the chest. He looks at me. "What babe?" he asks, and I answer with a glare. He laughs slightly. He kisses my cheek as a promise to be good.

"I don't know! I just woke up! I was sweating and I couldn't breath. I never had a dream where I woke up like that before" Scott seemed to have a really rough night. But this dream made me wonder. I do not believe that it is connected to his newly heightened senses. I have never experienced these dreams before. Maybe they are memories. I stop my thinking when Stiles said, "Really? I have. Usually it ends a little differently." This time both Scott and I hit him. "Ow. Stiles abuse."

"And you wonder why I don't let you get passed making out."

"C'mon babe you know you love me." He says with glee.

"And I curse myself everyday for it."

Stiles wraps his arms around my body, and I can't help but lean into his touch. "Fine I love you. Now back to the point. Continue Scott."

"A: I said I never had a dream that made me feel that way, and B: Never give me so much details about you in bed." Scott said with a grimace.

"Noted. Let me take a guess, here"

"No, I... I know. You think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow. Like I'm gonna lose control and hurt her."

"No, of course not!" He paused. " Yeah, that's totally it. Hey, come on, it's gonna be fine, alright?"

"What do you think Eli?" Scott asked.

"Well I have never experienced this before, so it probably does not have to do with your newly refined senses. I hate to be honest, but it is more likely that it is a memory, and you did actually wolf out." I said with a grimace. Scott's face instantly became despondent.

"Well personally I think you're handling it pretty amazingly. You know, it's not like, like there are some lycanthrope beginner classes you can take." Stiles said.

"Yeah, not a class, but- maybe a teacher."

"You better be talking about Eli. Because if you're not... Did you forget the part when we put him in jail?!"

"Yeah, I did not forgot about that by the way. And besides what is wrong with my dad. He taught me everything that I know."

"Yeah sorry about that babe, but seriously your dad hates us."

"Oh well that is your problem.

"Guys focus. Yeah, I know this is a crazy idea! But- taking her to the back of the bus, it just felt- so real!

"How real?" I ask

"Like it actually happened." Scott says with a straight face. Just then we rounded a corner, and we see a bus covered in blood and scratch marks.

"I think it did!" Stiles points out.

"Come on we have to go find her" Scott says. He starts frantically looking for Allison.

"Scott relax. She's probably fine!"

"But she is not answering my texts!"

"Scott, Stiles is right. It could be just a coincidence! There is no concrete evidence, that what we saw on the bus was you. Maybe you just witnessed it."

He mulls the idea over before he decides, "Just help me find her, okay?" Hopefully he relaxes. If he works himself up, he could start to shift. I really do not feel like fighting one of my friends today. Stiles and I jump back as he suddenly slams his fist into a locker. He really needs to learn self control. We join him again as he rounds another corner. Just then Allison runs into him sending both of them to the ground. I can instantly smell the relief coming off of him. The two begin talking. But Stiles asks me something.

"So it has been two weeks since we started dating. I think it is time for a date."

"You do realize Stiles that this is not how you ask people out on a date."

He rubs the back of his head. "Okay Eli Idon'tknowyourmiddlename Hale would you like to go out on a date with me this today?"

"Joseph." I said.

"What? That is not an answer." He says with a bit of frustration.

"My middle name is Joseph, and my answer is yes. I will go out on a date with you." He does this awkward fist bump into the sky. I laugh at his cuteness. "But you have to come to my house to pick me up."

"Babe c'mon. Your dad just might kill me." He says with his arms in the air.

"That in not my problem. You got him thrown in jail. You deal with his anger. Now give me a kiss, I have to go to class." His sad face turned extremely happy. He wraps his hands around my waist, and I place my hands on his. He kisses me tenderly, and he tries to make it deeper, but I pull away. "We'll save that for later." I wink as I walk away to my class. As I am about to enter it, I hear, "God, I love my boyfriend." Which places a smile on my face.

The teacher tells us to take our seats. Right when he is about to begin his lesson, the intercom turns on.

"Students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the accident last night in one of our buses. While the police tries to determine what happened, classes will proceed as usual. Thank you." This is gonna be a long day.

An hour later, and I am heading to Chemistry, which I share with Scott and Stiles. I can see them walking, and as I am about to proceed in, Stiles gives me a chaste kiss and a hey babe. Five minutes later and the class is settled and Mr. Harris begins. He starts to talk about the types of bonds that molecules can have.

I tried to pay attention, although I already know this, but Scott and Stiles are whispering loudly. "Maybe it was my blood." Scott says.

"Or an animal blood. You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something."

"And did what with it?"

"Ate it" Stiles says with a straight face.

"Raw?" Wow Scott so not what's important now.

"No, you stopped to cook it in a little werewolf oven! I don't know, you don't want or can't remember anything!"

"Mister Stilinski! If that's your idea of a quiet whisper, you might want to pull your earphones out every once in awhile! I think you and mister McCall would benefit for a little distance, yes?" Mr Harris stated calmly.

"No" My boyfriend complained. Mr. Harris points at two opposite ends of the class. They reluctantly move. Scott sits to my far left, and Stiles in the chair a row to my right.

"Let me know if the separation is too difficult?" Stiles immediately raised his hands looking like he was going to have a panic attack. But I knew from his smell that he was completely calm, and a little horny. I shake my head. My boyfriend is going to be the death of me one day. Suddenly, a girl who is sitting next to the window gets up and starts screaming.

"Hey, I think they found something!" She exclaims. We all get up and go to the window. We see the police with a man on a stretcher, he seems unconscious. I feel bad for Scott because he is freaking out.

"It's not a rabbit." He says quietly. Then the man jerks up, with a loud yell. We all flinch away.

"This is good, this is good. He got up, he's not dead! Dead guys can't do that!" I smack him in the head, and this time he did not say anything.

"Stiles, I did that!" Scott says with a tone of sadness.

Cafeteria

After Chemistry, is lunch. We get in line for the lunch. When the smell hits me, I am instantly disgusted. I do not know how these two can stand it. At school I am strictly vegetarian. Lunch today is what they call chicken fingers. I grab a bowl of "chicken fingers", a salad, a slice of apple pie, and a water. I quickly pay and head to where Stiles and Scott are. Once I settle down, I place my bowl of "chicken fingers" in front of Stiles. He smiles and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I open my salad and dig in. "Okay Scott, obviously the attack did happen, but dreams aren't memories. You might have not have been there."

"Then it wasn't a dream! Something happened last night, and I don't know what" Scott whispered/yelled

"What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?" Stiles questioned. I just continue eating my salad.

"Because, the night of the full moon, he didn't shift, he was in total control! I was running around in the middle of the night, attacking some totally innocent guys."

"Yeah, well during the night of the full moon Eli didn't shift either. In fact he looked in complete control. We would have danced all night if you didn't go out of control. He could teach you. Also you don't know that you hurt that guy"

"I do not know if I can help with this. My dad might be the only option. And if you're worried I can be in the room to keep him calm."

"Thank you Eli I really appreciate it. Just what if I did do it. I do not want to hurt anybody. I can't go out with Allison, I have to cancel."

"No! You're not cancelling, okay? You're not going to cancel your entire life! If Eli does not have to do it, then neither do you. We'll figure it out!"

"Figure what out?" We all turn around to see Lydia and her posse. I smile brightly, and she smiles at me. Everyone starts to sit down. Danny sits on Stiles's right, and I smile at him too.

"Er homework!" Stiles blurts out.

"Yeah" Scott agrees weakly.

Stiles looks at me and whispers, "Why are they sitting with us?"

"I do not know. Maybe since Scott is dating Allison, and you are dating me, you guys are now officially popular."

Suddenly Jackson yells at this guy, who tries to sit next Lydia. "Get up!"

"Why don't you ask Danny to get up?" He responds while standing.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot" He says while playing with his apple. The conflict ends there, as the boy leaves for a different seat. "So I heard it was some kind of an animal attack. Probably a cougar." Danny inquires. I scoff lightly. I know that it can't be a natural animal that is attacking these people.

"I heard it was a mountain lion." Jackson says.

Lydia forgets where she is, and she drops her mask for a second. "A cougar is a mountain lion." Everyone gives her strange looks, so she immediately picks it up again. "Isn't it?" I sigh. One day she will shine like the brilliant star she is.

"Who cares? It was probably a homeless guy, who was going to die anyway." I look down for a second as my eyes flash pure gold. Stiles grabs my hand, and he rubs soothing circles across it. I instantly calm down.

Once I am sure I won't attack Jackson Stiles reaches for his phone and types away. "Actually I just found out who it is, check it out!" He turns his phone to the table, and plays a video.

" _The sheriff's department won't speculate on the details of the incident, but confirmed that the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack! Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in a critical condition."_ The journalist says. Then the video ends.

"Wait, I know this guy!" Scott exclaimed. I winced internally. If he actually did this, then he hurt somebody that he knew. Alisson started to ask questions, but I focused on my food. I split my apple pie in two. I took a scoop of one half, and tapped Stiles. He turned towards me and smiled. He opened his mouth, and I fed him the pie. He then took the spoon and fed me a piece. We both laughed lightly. We got shaken out of our world by a couple of awws. We looked to the group to find the girls and Danny fangirling. I laughed more as Stiles blushed.

"Now that, the cuteness is over" Lydia says pointing to us. "Can we talk about something more fun, please? Like oh, where are we going tonight?" We all look at her weirdly. When did we say that we were doing something this weekend. She turns to Allison "You said you and Scott were hanging out tonight, right?"

Allison starts to ramble "Oh, um. We haven't decided what we were gonna do yet."

In usual Lydia fashion she says, "Well, I'm not a big fan of watching lacrosse videos but if the six of us are going out. We're doing something fun.

Scott turns to Allison "Hanging out? Like, the six of us? Do you, wanna go out with them?

"Yeah, I guess it sounds fun." She answers uncertain if that is what she really wanted.

"Well actually it will be just you four. Stiles here has to meet my dad before we go out. So it will be just you four." Stiles squeezes my hand as to say thank you.

"You know what else should be fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork!" Jackson holds a fork to eye level, but Lydia pushes his hand down.

"Okay fine just the four of us, but what about a bowling? You love to bowl!" She directs to Jackson

"Yeah, with actual competition." He states haughtily

Allison sends a sharp glare his way. "How do you know we're not actual competition?" She then whispers to Scott "You can bowl, right?"

"Well sort of." He lied. Oh my gosh he must be a horrible bowler. I see this date ending in the gutters.

"Is it sort of, or is it a yes?" Jackson challenges

"Yes! In fact, I'm a great bowler!" He lied again. I face palm. Oh well it is not like it is my date.

In the Corridor

When lunch ended, we all left to go to our next class. Scott, Stiles, and I all have the same class, so we are still together. The rest of the day went on without too much excitement. Now we are all leaving school. As of this moment Stiles is reprimanding Scott for his terrible lie.

"You're a terrible bowler!" Stiles exclaimed.

"I know! I'm such an idiot!" I laugh a little. The biggest understatement of the year.

"It was like I was watching a car accident. First it turns to a four people date and after that comes that phrase from nowhere!"

"Hanging out? Scott questions.

"You don't hang out with hot girls, okay? It's like death. If you're hanging out, you might as well be the gay best friend. You and Danny could start hanging out."

Scott's face is comical, but it is time to fix this. "Okay guys relax. You people are blowing this out of proportion. Think of it like this. You are "hanging out" with Allison and her best friend because she really likes you. If she went out on a date with you, then she is not nervous. She probably asked Lydia to do this, to relieve the pressure. Now you Stiles need to stop instigating things. If you don't I will castrate you. Now I have somewhere to be." I give Stiles a quick kiss, and walk out the front door where my dad is parked. I jump in. "Hey dad. How was your day."

"Hey. It was eventful. And what about yours."

"Same."

Stiles P.O.V

My boyfriend is scary. I look over to Scott. He is smiling, I guess what Eli said really helped. Scott then tells me that he is late for work. Now I am left all alone. Oh well. It is time to go home. I unlock my jeep, and drive home. I have to prepare for this date. The first thing that I did was take a shower. Showering is a must with a werewolf boyfriend/ girlfriend. With their heightened sense of smell, they can tell if you are not clean. Best to just avoid the situation. Once I am done with my shower, I pull out one of my better button down shirts, and a nice pair of black jeans. It is the perfect balance of classy and casual. Once that is done I apply deodorant, and a small spritz of cologne. I then head downstairs to get somethings for our night. Eli really likes my family recipe for cookies, so I prepare some and put them in the oven. I then make some sandwiches for our picnic. I put them into tupperware and place them in the basket. Once that is done I just have to wait. To be completely honest, I am a bit nervous. Derek still scares me. Even more so because we put him in jail. When I hear a ding, I know that the cookies are ready. I put them into a container. I also grab some long white candles and a blanket and get ready to leave. It is like 7:30, so I will get there at 7:45.

The drive is not long, but I get more and more tense as I approach the woods. With the Alpha out there, anybody can get hurt. I arrive at the broken down Hale house. I slowly get out of the car and make my way up to the door. Just before I knock on the door, it opens, causing me to fall into something hard. I look up to see the famous Derek Hale Glare. I get back up and dust myself off.

"What are you doing here." Derek says with a snarl.

"Yeah um." I scratch the back of my head. "I am suppose to pick up Eli for our date." I give him a small smile, but that just makes him angrier. I quickly go emotionless.

He turns around. "Eli that kid you like is here."

Seconds later I hear thumps coming from the stairs. "His name is Stiles, Dad. We will be back by 9. Don't wait up." Eli says with a kiss to Derek's cheek. He then grabs my arm and drags me to my car.

"Be safe." He calls to Eli. That was the weirdest thing that I have ever experienced.

Eli's P.O.V

Well at least my dad did not kill him. I turn to Stiles. "So what are we doing?"

"Well I planned a picnic. But with the Alpha still out there I decided that we should do it indoors."

"Aw that is a perfect mix of cliche and sweet. So where are we going?"

"Well when I was younger, my mother and I would go to this little bakery. It was closed down, but no one is occupying the building."

"Isn't this trespassing?"

"Um. Yes but it will be fine." He looks at me to see what I will do. I just nod to say that I am fine with this decision. He smiles and puts the keys into ignition. The jeep starts up and we are off.

"So I think it would be fun to get to know eachother better. We can play 20 questions. You ask a question, and we both answer it. Then I will ask a question."

"Cool. Okay, so what is your favorite color?"

"Yellow, you."

"Green."

"Okay what is your favorite memory?"

"Well when I was four, my parents brought me to the park. We had a nice little picnic. After a while they let me play. I was immediately drawn to the sandbox. It was there that I met this little kid with curly black hair and soft brown eyes. I was a bit of a spaz back then, so I did not make friends easy, but this kid. He accepted me without any questions. And the rest is history."

"Wow so you and Scott met at a sandbox. Nice. Okay my favorite memory would have to be 3 years ago. I do not remember much before the fire, but it really split my family. My father blamed himself and became withdrawn. Aunt Laura tried to be strong and keep us going. But one day while we were in New York my aunt found this game called Catch. It was apparently a board game that my family played a lot before the fire. It was the first time I saw my father like he used to be. We played the game all night. It was amazing."

"Wow that sounds nice. It makes Derek seem a bit less scary." He was going to continue but we arrived at our destination. He stopped the car and got out. He reached back in to grab a basket from the back seat. I was going to open the door, but he opened it for me. "We have arrived." He held his hand out.

"Why thank you." I grabbed his hand, and we entered the abandoned building. It was pretty dark, but Stiles used his phone to light the way. We came to an open area. He opens up the basket and pulls out the blanket. He gave me one side. Together we spread the blanket on the ground. I sit down as he rummages through the basket.

"Crap."

"What?"

"I brought these candles to be all romantic. But I forgot the lighter." He rubs his face with his hands.

"Oh I have one." I pull the lighter out of my back pocket and give it to him.

"Cool" he lights the two candles and puts them in the center. "May I ask why you have a lighter?"

"Oh it is for aconite poisoning. It is highly toxic to wolves. The only way to fix it is to burn it out."

"Oh I guess that is pretty cool" he mutters not knowing what to say.

I laugh lightly. "Okay where is this food?"

"Hang on one second." He pulls out sandwiches and cookies. He takes out a sandwich and two cookies per person. "Here you go my um man? Wow that sounded better in my head." He rubs the back of his head in shame.

"I think it's cute" I give him a firm kiss. He laughs and takes a bite of his sandwich. I do the same. "Oh my gosh these are amazing. Did you make them?"

"Yeah. I have a knack for cooking. If I let my dad cook, I would be 200 pounds and him in the morgue. He thinks that if you throw enough grease on anything you can call it a meal." He laughs through a bite of his sandwich.

"I understand. My dad can't cook to save his life. Without me he would eat all of his food raw. And unlike popular belief, werewolves do not eat raw meat." I take a large bite out of the cookie. I already finished two sandwiches.

We continue talking, eating, making out for another two hours. Then his phone buzzed. He pulled away and checked it. "It's a message from Scott. He needs me, but he says not to bring you." He tries to say gently.

"Oh that is fine. I have to get home anyway. I think I will just walk. It is not very far in werewolf terms. Bye love ya." I kiss him one time before I leave. Okay the Scott thing kinda hurt, but I will let it go. I run into the woods not really paying attention. Until I hear a crack. I turn quickly. I see a shadow run around me. "I do not know who you are, but you better stop." I release my claws as my eyes glow a golden yellow. The figure stops. I see his red eyes. It's the Alpha. But he looks very mutated. The alpha starts to morp. It turned into. Into. "You.. You're the Alpha.. That is not possible."

"Hello Eli. I swear this will only hurt a lot." He lunged. All I remember was great pain in the back of my neck.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own Teen Wolf just my character. Sorry again for not updating. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Eli's P.O.V

I blinked once... twice. My vision finally cleared up a bit, but it was still blurry. Where am I? I rub at my eyes to rid them of the blurriness. When I am done, I look around. Hmm why am I in the forest? I take a long sniff. It seems that I have been here for an hour. Maybe I was so tired, that I fell asleep. No with the Alpha on the loose I would not do that.

I stretch my arms out, and I hear several cracks and pops. Ahh that feels nice. I slowly get up when I feel a sharp pain from the back of my neck. I touch it. There is a hole that is slowly stitching itself up. It is about the size of a claw, and it is healing to slowly to be done by anything or a regular wolf. It had to be the Alpha no doubt about it.

I sigh but why would the Alpha do this. If he saw me as a threat then he would have just killed me. If he wanted me to join him, then why would he try to take my memory? Except if I saw him in his human form and recognized him! I have to tell dad.

I run as fast as I can through the preserve to our house. I bust through the door. "DAD!" I look around to see if he is here. Although I do not see him, I can hear him coming down the stairs.

"Eli where have you been. You were supposed to be back here an hour ago." He tells me. I can see the concern on his face.

"That is not important. I have something to tell you." I tell him quickly.

"Was it Stiles? I swear if he hurt you I'm going to-" His face contorted into anger and a flash of blue blazed into his eyes.

Before he finished his threat I interrupted him "Dad. No it was not Stiles it was the Alpha." I turn around to show him the wound on my neck.

He reaches up and softly touches it. His fingers are cold, and as he brushes it I wince. He immediately pulls back. "Why would the Alpha want to take away your memory? Why not just kill you?"

I answer his question with. "That is what I was thinking. I believe that I might have seen him in his form. Not only that I think that I might have known him."

"This is both troubling and great." He pulls me into a hug. "Just be careful. I do not want to lose you too." I sigh and lean into his warm embrace. I love that I can bring this side out of him. If only other people could see how loving, loyal, and caring he was.

"It is okay Dad. I promise to be as safe as possible." I let go of him. "So do you want to know about my date?" I say as I enter the kitchen. I open the fridge that dad fixed up. "Have you eaten yet?" I say as I pull out material to make a sandwich.

"No I have not eaten. Do I really want to know about what you did?" He asks with a look of worry and dread.

"I promise nothing happened apart from some kissing. You know that I am not that type of guy."

"I know. It's just you are growing up. Sooner or later you are going to give into one of your urges. And. And Stiles is a hormonal teenager. Sex will be on his mind all the time. I just want you to be safe and happy." He smiles and kisses me on the forehead.

"Thanks Dad for always looking out for me. But you do not have to worry. I have Stiles wrapped around my finger. If I say sit, he does." I threw my head back in sweet laughter. My dad smiles at my joy. "And besides Stiles makes me happy. So do you want to hear about the date?"

"Yeah sure." As he answered I made the sandwiches.

"He took me to an abandoned bakery that him and his mother used to go to all the time. He had a nice picnic set up, and then we spent the rest of the time getting to know each other better." I place the five sandwiches on the table, three for dad and two for me. I am surprised that werewolf families never go broke with the amount of food that has to be consumed.

"Hmm that sounds nice. On your mother's and I's first date I took her to an abandoned brewery that the alphas of surrounding packs would meet at."

"The parallels between your past relationship and my current one are ridiculous." I say finishing my last sandwich. "Well I am beat. I am going to bed. I will see you in the morning." I give him a kiss on the cheek. "Love ya." I hear a "love you" as I enter my room and throw myself onto the bed. I am out like a light.

Derek's P.O.V

Thankfully Eli did not ask me what I did with my day. I doubt that he would have like that I was antagonized by the Argents, and that his boyfriend's best friend came here to attack me. I think I will just keep that information to myself. Now that he is sleeping, I will go hunt down the Alpha.

I put on a coat and run out of the house. I take a long sniff and start to follow a trail that the Alpha left behind.

1 hour later

I am so close, I ran into the Alpha 10 minutes ago, but it looks as if he is not interested in a fight. I am chasing him as he jumps onto a car. A woman gets out and shoots the Alpha with a shotgun. "Come on." She says. She hit the Alpha and he is starting to slow down. I speed up to catch him, when I feel a sharp pain in my arm. I look down to see a blue hue leave the bullet hole. Aconite.

Instead of continuing to chase the Alpha, I retreat to the house. I enter as quietly as  
I can. I rush to the junk drawer in the kitchen. I pull out a lighter and release a flame. I put the flame to the wound. I feel pain, but I do not feel the aconite burning out of the wound. It must be a special bullet. I take some string and tie it around the arm to try to stall the spreading. I will deal with it tomorrow.

Eli's P.O.V

I stretched my arms out as I woke up to my alarm. I rub the sleep from my eyes as I grab the things I need and head into the shower. The shower only lasted 10 minutes, but I exited the shower wide-awake. I quickly tied a towel around my waist and walked to my sink. I applied the toothpaste to the brush and brushed my teeth. I also applied a moisturizer to my skin. Being a werewolf means that I do not go through a lot of things but acne is real. I put on a tight blue short-sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans. I might not be willing to sleep with Stiles yet, but it does not mean that I can't look good.

When I was done I grabbed my school things and headed downstairs. When I got to the bottom step I noticed the eerie silence. That is weird. Normally dad is around and about. Hmm I go into the kitchen to grab a water and notice a note on the fridge. "Eli I found a lead that I am looking into. Can you take yourself to and from school? Love Dad." Well I might as well leave.

It took about 10 minutes using werewolf speed to get to school. No one is really here because it is 8 and school does not start until 8:30. I just sit on the stairwell. It is not until 8:15 that Stiles and Scott arrive. I bound to them. "Hey babe." I say as I wrap my arms around his neck and give him a chaste kiss.

"Hey Eli." Both respond.

"So what is happening in y'all people's lives?"

"Nothing much. Scott was able to remember what happened on the bus. Apparently the Alpha called to him. The Alpha wanted Scott to kill the bus driver, but Scott refused. The driver eventually succumbed to his injuries. Oh and Scott did not fail at bowling. What about you?"

"Oh well I am sorry to hear that the driver died. Oh and if this ever happens again, and you are not sure if you killed someone or not look at your eyes. Werewolves have three eye colors. Yellow represents betas and innocence. Blue is still a beta but the wolf killed an innocent. Red is for an Alpha."

"So both of our eyes are yellow. Because we did not kill anybody." Scott asked for confirmation.

"Basically. And for my evening after our date I ran into the Alpha."

":What? You did? Are you okay? Do you need anything? Did they hurt you?"

"No Stiles I am fine. However the Alpha did something. An Alpha has the ability to take, implant, or alter memories by inserting one of their claws into the spinal cord of a fellow wolf."

"So the Alpha did that to you. Why?" Scott asked.

"That is the thing, the Alpha would have no need to do this unless I saw him in his human form, and I recognized him." I said smiling.

"Well that at least lessens the list" He then stroked my cheek and whispered into my ear "Too bad you got hurt to find out." He then gave me another kiss.

"I am truly okay. So should we go to class?" He smiles and takes my hand. All three of us enter the school, but Scott separates from us when we run into Allison. We stopped at our English class. I sat next to Stiles and Scott in front of him.

"I have a question. If Derek is not the Alpha then who is?"

"Why would he be the Alpha?" I ask while copying the notes.

"Well until now Derek and you were the only werewolves that we know, and since Stiles fell head over heels for you. We gave you the benefit of the doubt."  
"Interesting thought. Well Derek was never the Alpha. Laura was. Whoever killed her gains the title. That is how it works. The power is transferred through the kill. The only time that is not true is when the Alpha passes the power willingly. Since Laura is dead, I think it is the first option."

"So the Alpha killed the bus driver right?"

"I don't know" Scott replied.

"Does Allison's dad know about the Alpha?"

"I don't know." Scott's irritation rose as Stiles kept prodding him with questions. The teacher came over and started handing out last week's quizzes. Stiles and I received A's, but Scott got a D. "Jeez"

"Dude you need to study more." Scott seemed to slip further into his chair. Stiles slowly rubbed his shoulders. "Dude it was a joke. Relax it was one quiz. Do you want us to help you study?"

"No I'm studying with Allison after school today."

"That's my boy." He says with a smirk. Gosh Stiles do you have to relate everything to sex.

"We're just studying." Scott stated.

"Uh no you are not."

"I'm not?"

"No not if I have to live my life vicariously through you. If you go to her house and squander this colossal opportunity, I swear to God I'll have you de-balled."

"Gosh enough. Besides you have Eli. If you want to have sex so bad, ask him."

"Excuse me I am right here. And don't plan on it Stiles. I can give you three reasons on why that will not happen."

"Babe c'mon." I gave him a stern look. "Fine tell me the reasons."

"First just because we are gay hormonal male teenagers, does not mean that our relationship has to be about sex."

"You're right it does not, but I would like it to be a bigger part of it in the future."

"You can ask me again further down the road. The second reason is my dad. Do you really want to know what will happen to you if my dad finds out you deflowered his little boy."

"Yep that is a good reason to not have sex. Your dad scares me." He paused and thought a bit. "Wait you are a virgin?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well have you looked at yourself you are like a Greek god."

"I did not meet the right person. This segues into my next point. Having sex with a werewolf entails more than you believe."

"Wait then what about Allison and I."

"No Scott what you have with Allison is just young teenage hormonal sex." Scott's eyes flared a bit. "Which is not to degrade what you and Allison have or what you will have. It is just you are not as in tune with your wolf as I am. When you do become more attuned to your werewolf side having sex with someone will take on a different conotation. It will not just be sex."

"Fine."

"Okay fine we won't have sex until later, but it does not mean we can't do other things." Stiles says while wiggling his eyebrows.

I throw my head back and laugh. I leaned in close to his ear. "Stiles baby what makes you think that you can handle me." The bell rings and I quickly leave the class before Stiles could reply.

The rest of the day passes without many disturbances. It is not until we reach the parking lot that things begin to pick up. "Hey Stiles can you give me a ride? My Dad is not going to pick me up."

"Yeah sure get in." I open the passenger side door, and let Scott into the back, before I sit next to Stiles. We enter the line to leave the parking lot. As we are about to leave a hand slams onto the front of the Jeep. It belongs to my dad.

"Dad!" I unbuckle the seatbelt and get out of the car. Scott and Stiles are right behind me. I grab my dad's arm and put it over my shoulder.

"What are you doing here" Scott asks harshly.

"I was shot." Dad says with a slight fumble in his speech.

"What. How come I did not know about this. Why did you not tell me?" I say while looking over him to get a proper diagnosis.

"I did not want you to worry."

"Guys he is not looking so good." Stiles said. I glared at him and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asks.

"It was a special type of bullet."

"What you mean like a silver bullet?" This time all of us glare at him. "I am going to shut up now."

"No it had to have had aconite in it. Why can't you burn it out?"

"I tried. It did not work."

"This is what the women meant when she said that you had 48 hours."

"Wait. Who said that?"

"The women who shot you." Scott saw dad's eyes flash blue. "What are you doing? Stop that."

"I have been trying to tell you that I can't."

"C'mon Dad let's go." I pull him up and put him in the front seat, as I get into the back. "Okay Scott I need you to listen. While you are at the Argents see if you can find the bullet that was used on my Dad."

"Why would the Argents have it?"

"Because the women that shot him is an Argent."

"Fine I will try. Now leave."

"Thanks Scott."

A couple of hours later

Stiles is just driving around aimlessly. "Stiles where are you going?"

"To your house."

This causes my dad to shoot up from his sitting position. "What you can't take us there."

"But it is your house. Why can't I take you there?" He questions.

"I can't protect us there."

"We have Eli."

"Yeah and what if they send a dozen of hunters there. How will Eli protect us all without killing anybody." He grunts in pain. "Don't take us there. Now start the car."

"Hey I don't think you should be barking orders okay. In this state, you can't really do anything. In fact if I wanted too I could drag your little werewolf ass out into the woods and leave you to rot."

"Stiles." I say. "I know he is a difficult person, but can you just listen." He looks at me for a bit, before restarting the ignition.

"You are lucky I like your son." I gently rub his shoulder in appreciation. I then place my hands on my dad. Black liquid travels from him into me. The pain is like being shot a 100 times, but I need to takes as much as I can.

"Eli stop it." He orders as he roughly pushes me away.

"Hey man what was that for? He wasn't doing anything." Stiles says as he switches back from glaring at Derek to looking at the road.

"That is where you are wrong. He was taking my pain."

"How can he take your pain?"

"Stiles a werewolf while in contact with another living thing is able to take pain away. It is similar to how wolfs lick each other and keep in contact with each other if one of them is hurt."

"So he was healing you? Then why does he not heal you all the way?"

"No Stiles it does not work that way. We can take pain away not the injury."

"Oh well still he was trying to be nice. But I get it. A parent does not want to see their child in pain." I smiled, as they both seemed to agree on something.

2 hours later.

We were parked on the side of the road somewhere along the edge of the preserve. Dad was starting to look worse and worse by the second. He did not even have the strength to stop me from taking his pain. Stiles was on the phone with Scott. "Scott do you have the bullet."

"How can I find one bullet, when it is like a Walmart of ammunition." His voice came out in a panic.

I grabbed the phone from Stiles and said, "Scott please you have to hurry. My dad is getting worse."

"Yeah he is starting to smell." I hit him hard in the shoulder. "Ow." Gosh Stiles you do not say that to a person that was shot.

"Smell like what?" Scott asked.

"Like death." I hit him again. "Ow. Will you stop hitting me?" He complains.

"Stop being rude."

"It is the truth." At this point Stiles and I are yelling at each other. He has his arms in the, and flecks of gold are flashing through my eyes. We stop when Dad growls out of annoyance.

"It is still rude." He looks like he is about to argue again, but he drops it.

"Okay Scott where can I take him?"

"Take him to the animal clinic. The key is in a box behind the dumpster."

"Okay Scott." Stiles starts the car.

"Scott you need to find this bullet before I die. If I die, how will you face the Alpha?"

"Well I could always have the Argents help me. I am sure that they can understand that I never wanted this."

I am filled with immense anger. Did Scott just say that he was going to let my dad die. I snatch the phone from Stiles's hand. "Okay listen up Scott. If my dad dies, I will make you life a living hell. You think that your life is difficult now. Dealing with your lycanthropy, the Alpha, your hunter girlfriend, and puberty. You know nothing. You do not want me as an enemy. Now find the bullet or start running." I end the call and throw the phone back to Stiles.

"You know it is very scary how you got and how you threatened my best friend, but that was kind of hot." I smirked and Dad growled, which shut him up. It did not take long to get to the animal clinic. Stiles stops the car and goes directly to the dumpster. I open the door and help Dad out. He does not look good. Stiles opens the door, and we enter. I lean Dad against an exam table and start looking for the things that we need.

I open a cabinet. Nothing. I open a few more before I find what I am looking for. I pull out long strips of rubber. The next thing that I need is a saw. I hate to think about it, but if Scott does not find the bullet, then we are going to have to amputate the arm.

"What are you doing Eli?"

I take of my Dad's jacket first. I am careful to not rub the hole as I do. Then I remove his shirt.

"Is there any reason you are striping your father?"

"Yes Stiles. We cannot get rid of the poison if he is wearing clothes. Besides this might get messy." I quickly tie the elastic off. I plug the saw in and turn it on.

"And the saw?" Gosh Stiles you have a lot of questions.

Dad takes the saw and hands Stiles the saw. "Because if your friend does not get the bullet. You will have to cut my arm off."

"What why do I have to do it?" Stiles flails his arms around.

"You want me to force my own son to cut off my arm. Would you be able to cut off your father's arm?"

"Good point." He takes the saw, but looks as if he is going to be sick. Suddenly Dad hunches over and pukes out black blood. I help him get back up. I use some tissues to wipe the blood from his mouth. "What the hell is that?"

"It is his body trying to heal itself."

"Well it is not doing a very good job."

"Stiles!" He gets the message quickly. He turns the saw on and then immediately turns it off again. He then places it on the table. "I. I don't think that I can do this."

"Why?"

"Well because the cutting of the flesh. The sawing of the bone, and not to mention the blood."

"You faint at the sight of blood?

"No but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm." He has a point, but it has to be done, because Dad is getting worse and I do not smell Scott anywhere near.

My Dad suddenly grabs Stiles's shirt. This can go one of two ways. Either you don't and I die, and Eli will never talk to you again. Or you don't and I rip your head off with my teeth."

"You know I am so not buying this act." My dad extends his canines and gets ready to take a bite out of my boyfriend, but Stiles backs off. "Okay bought. Sold. Yeah. I'll do it." He grabs the saw and turns it on. Just as he was about to cut into my Dad's skin the door opened. Scott's black bouncy curls came into view. In his hand, was the bullet. Thank god.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Oh thank god dude you just saved us from a lifetime of nightmares."

"Scott give me the bullet!" My Dad orders. I also take out my lighter and give it to him. He takes them both in his hands. But before he can do anything he passes out. The bullet goes into a drain and the lighter under the table.

"Dad." I pick his head off the floor. I move it around to assess the damage. The poison is definitely close to his heart. "Stiles try to wake him up." I drop his head gently and go get the lighter. By the time I reach it Scott has got the bullet from the drain. I take the bullet and set it on the table. I turn when I hear what sounds like a punch. I turn to see Stiles clutching his hand, but at least Dad is up. I help him up, and he gives me a thanks. When he is back at the table he bites the back of the bullet off. He dumps the wolfs bane on the table. He uses the lighter to set it on fire. He scoops the ash up and pushes it into the bullet hole. The effect is immediate. I can see the black lines recede and the bullet hole close.

"That was awesome!" I laugh. This is why I like Stiles. He can be such a child at times.

"Are you okay?" Scott asks.

"Except for the agonizing pain." He says sarcastically. I give him my hand, and he takes it. From there I help him stand. That was too close.

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles commented.

"Okay we saved your life, which means you are going to leave us alone, you got that. And if you don't, I'm going to go back to Allison's dad, and I'm going to tell him everything." Scott demanded.

"Um no Scott I kind of need Derek in my life. Because I am dating Eli." Stiles told his friend. Aww that is sweet.

Dad decided to ignore Stiles's comment. "You are going to trust them? You think they will help you?"

"Well they are a lot fricken nicer than you are!"

Okay I admit that my Dad might not be the nicest person in the world, but to trust an Argent over a fellow werewolf is just low. "I can show you how nice they are." Dad tells them. Scott questions him, but he just walks out. We all follow him to the jeep. Stiles gets the idea, and gets in the driver's seat. He follows Dad's instructions to the hospital. We take the elevator to the intensive care unit. We stop at a room. Dad opens the room, and walks in. We follow him. In the room is a man that does not move.

"What are we doing here? Who is this guy?"

Dad turns the chair around to show Scott Uncle Peter. There are severe burn marks all over his face. He does not move an inch, and has not since the fire. "Hi Uncle Peter." I say as I crouch and take his hands in mine. I pull out some of his pain before it becomes too much. I kiss his forehead before stepping back.

"This is my Uncle Peter."

"He was like us. A werewolf?"

"He was at one point. Now he is barely human At the time of the fire my sister and I were at school. Our house caught fire. 11 people were trapped inside, and he was the only survivor. The only reason Eli survived is because I left at lunch and picked him up because he missed me."

"So what makes you so sure that it was them that caused the fire?" Scott challenged.

"Because at the time they were the only ones that knew that we were werewolves." My Dad told him.

"Well maybe they had a good reason."

He did not just say that. That is our family that died. I unsheathe my claws, and almost rake them down his side, but Dad catches my arm. "Eli relax. I am sure he did not mean to offend anybody. Why don't you go back to Stiles and cool off."

"Fine." I retract my claws and go back to the car where Stiles is tapping on the steering wheel to the beat of the song that he is listening.

"Hey babe, what's wrong." I love that he can always tell how I feel.

"Your friend is stupid."

"Yep he is, and if it helps I apologize for whatever he did." I smile and lean in to give him a long kiss. We separate as they come back. Stiles drives us back to our house, and we go our separate ways. Man all I want to do is sleep. It has been a long day.

"Dad I am going to bed. Good night I love you." I give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Eli. Love you." I head upstairs and throw myself onto my bed. I am out instantly.


End file.
